Black Holiday
by A.Katz Omnipotent King
Summary: Chapter One: Lucius Malfoy is having a boring Christmas. Remus Lupin is depressed. Sirius Black is staying with Lupin. Severus Snape has a friend...or does he? Suspense!


"Black Holiday"  
  
Disclaimer: Tawd Newton is mine, no one else is, so far at least. Summary: It is Christmas time, and Lucius Malfoy is very bored.

Author's Note: This takes place probably sometime during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. I have not read the book in quite a long time though, so there will surely be many inaccurate things. This is just a funny little story, though, so don't get too upset!

* * *

It was the eve of Christmas, and Lucius Malfoy was feeling quite depressed. None of the guests he had invited had showed up, his son Draco was spending the holiday at school, and his wife Narcissa was angry at him for burning down the Christmas tree. 'All in all,' Lucius thought with a sigh, 'this has got to be the worst Christmas ever.' 

He had risen from his green velvet armchair and was about to apparate to his study when a great idea hit him with so much force that he fell back into his chair. With a smile, Lucius remembered that his friend, Severus Snape, was all alone for Christmas too! The deatheater rose once again from his chair, and immediately apparated to Snape's house in Manchester. Lucius tried to open the front door but found that it was locked. With a 'tuuh' of annoyance, he pulled out his wand and said lazily, "Alohamora." The lock undid itself with a soft click, and Lucius strolled importantly into the house. As his eyes roamed over the house's dusty, dark interior, Lucius sniffed and whispered, "Very mediocre," before pounding on the floor with his precious staff.

"Ahhhh!" Someone shrieked in a very high pitched voice. "They're coming! They're coming!" the voice continued to scream, "they're coming God damn it! Do something Severus!" the voice now sounded very panicked. "Why aren't you doing anything? Help! Help! HELP!" Lucius smiled slightly at this. He always found sadistic pleasure when other people called for help. Suddenly he heard a loud SLAP and the yelling ceased. A rusty hinge creaked noisily as the door was opened slowly. Lucius quietly backed into a shadow, deciding to play along for now. He watched as a tall, dark shape sneaked down the stairs with its head roaming side to side, searching for the intruder. Lucius stifled a snicker with his black-gloved hand as the figure descended the stairs and started walking towards himself. The figure's back was towards him now, wand raised and ready. So Lucius tiptoed up behind him, leaned in to his ear, and whispered, "Boo."

Snape quickly whipped around, and was about to curse him when the potion's master realized who it was. "Oh," he sneered, with a look of deep annoyance on his pale face. "Hello Lucius. And what do I owe honor of your appearance?"

"Oh well," Lucius started, while cracking his fingers, "thing were getting quite boring over at my manor, and I thought I'd drop by here, seeing as you're usually alone on Christmas." When he said "alone" Snape glanced quickly upstairs, then back at Lucius, who also looked upstairs. "Who do you have over here Severus? A girlfriend perhaps?" He asked with a wink. Snape's upper lip curled slightly in disgust, and he once again glanced towards the stairs.

"No," he said quietly, "that is, believe it or not, a man." Lucius looked slightly surprised. "His name is Tawd Newton."

"Wow Severus," he said mildly. "I didn't know you swung that way. Very interesting..."

"No!" Snape hissed in annoyance. "Our relationship is strictly business. Tawd has stopped by for a brief visit before returning to his family in the United States." Snape's lip curled in disgust at the words 'family' and 'United States,' but he continued, "If you wish to meet the fool, I will lead you upstairs to him."

Snape's offer amused the evil blond man, who shook his head slightly. "No," He said, "I do not think so. I was actually hoping you might want to go out, maybe get some egg nog, blow up a couple of muggle houses, you know? Give them an 'explosive' holiday, eh?" Lucius suggested, nudging Snape in the ribs with his elbow. Snape paused, as if considering, then replied, "No, Lucius, I must finish up my business here and then report back to Hogwarts to continue my studies of a most complicated potion. I am sorry I cannot join you." he said, not looking sorry at all. "Perhaps you could visit Crabbe and Goyle?"

"No," replied Lucius, shaking his head once again. "They cramp my style. Too big and stupid. Oh forget it. Go back to your little friend and I'll find something else to do." Snape nodded quickly, and bid farewell to his fellow death eater, before rushing up the stairs once more. Lucius smirked slightly at the muffled sounds coming from the one of the closed doors. 'Business my lovely, firm arse,' he thought, clucking his tongue in disapproval before gracefully gliding out the front door. He did not close it behind him. Manors were for pansies, and if there is one thing Lucius Malfoy is not, it is a pansy.

'Speaking of pansies,' he thought, an evil grin starting to appear on his specious face, 'I wonder where that Sirius Black is staying for Christmas.' Causing people he hated pain and fear was one of Malfoy's favorite things in the world. Hunting down Black would certainly help liven up the day. 'Now,' he pondered, 'who was Black's best friend before he went to Azkaban?' James Potter, of course, but he was long dead. Then Lucius remembered, albeit vaguely, a skinny, filthy boy that used to hang around Black and Potter at school all the time. 'Oh yes, of course, the werewolf! The one who had taught Draco last year. Lupin was his name? What kind of a name is that? Well anyway, his house is where Black is most likely to be.' With that final thought, Lucius Malfoy dissapparated with a loud Crack! He was going to spread some lovely, warm and cuddly Christmas fear!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Remus Lupin was slouched haphazardly into a lumpy, yellowish armchair while he watched snow fall in beautiful, fluffy curtains. He was sore and exhausted as he was still recovering from Thursday night's transformation. Yes, this man was a werewolf. This fact would be strange and often terrifying to many people, but not to ex-prisoner and framed mass-murderer Sirius Black. Remus and Sirius had been very close friends since their first year at Hogwarts, and he had never shown any hostile feelings towards his friend's "condition." Well hardly ever. There was that one time... but some things were better left in the past.

Remus sighed loudly and attempted to find a more comfortable position on the cramped little chair. He could easily smell the smoky aroma of something burning slightly in the kitchen, but Remus was too tired and depressed to try and do something about it. He could also hear loud snores coming from his bedroom. Sirius was taking a nap on the bed that Dumbledore had provided for him. Lupin sat in the chair for several more minutes, brooding silently.

The smell of smoke was thickening, and Remus interrupted his brooding to send out a quick, sleepy prayer that a fire wouldn't start. Suddenly there was a very high-pitched, loud screeching sound, followed by a loud thump as Sirius flew out of bed and ran immediately into a wall. Then a sweet, cheerful voice calmly announced, "Don't panic! You're kitchen is on fire. You might want to do something about it." There was a click as Sirius opened the bedroom door, and then another thump as he completely missed the door and ran into another wall. 'Well,' Lupin thought wearily as he rose stiffly from the chair, 'me and God aren't really on the best of terms lately.'

* * *

A/N: I haven't written anything in like a year, so this might be terrible. Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter we will find out how the fire is dealt with, and what happens when Lucius visits! Suspense! 


End file.
